The Twin Flames Of Temptation
by Axellynne M
Summary: After finding out Bonkotsu was cheating on her, heartbroken she decides to forget about love. But while attending University Of Tokyo she meets an Inuyoukai named Sesshoua. She thinks she loves "HER" until she meets her twin brother Sesshomaru Taisho.
1. Chapter 1

**Let the games begin. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Twisted Desire.**

Summary:

**Kagome after finding out her high school sweetheart Bonkotsu was cheating on her with a her male cousin Jakotsu. Heartbroken she decides to forget about love, but while attending the prestigious University Of Tokyo she meets a girl by the name of Sesshoua Taisho that is there when she needs a shoulder to lean on. So little by little they become good friends they start getting close to close that Kagome and Sesshoua start to develop feelings for each other, so now Kagome thinks she is in love with her. That's until she meets her twin brother Sesshomaru Taisho then everything goes haywire…**

"Kagome baby, can you go downstairs and ask Lily to give you file 13" asked a sweet womanly voice

"Sure mom, but can I use the phone first" asked kagome

"Sure honey but don't make it long" replied Kagome's mom Akila

"I'm only calling Bonkotsu to see how his doing"

"What is wrong with him?"

"Well yesterday I told him I was coming over but he said that he wasn't feeling to well, so prefer not to bothered him."

"Ok go ahead, tell him I say hi, and I hope he feels better"

"Ok I will" replied Kagome while she walked up to the desk to pick up the phone

3 rings later...

"Hey" answered a manly voice from the other line.

"Hey baba, how are you feeling? are you still sick?" asked Kagome

"Sick? when was I sick."

"What do you mean? you weren't sick?, you told me yesterday that you weren't feeling so good" said Kagome

"Shit I'm busted" thought Bonkotsu.

"Uhm… oh yes I was, I had a little fever going on, nothing to worry about" answered Bonkotsu.

"Are you sure baby? "

"Yeah ..yeah nothing to worry about" responded Bonkotsu.

"Ok… If you say so, I guess I'll just call you back later the."

"What time are you getting out of work Kagz?" asked Bonkotsu.

"I don't know probably late like usual, I think mom wants me to help her with some paperwork, so I'll call you later."

"Ok baby, don't work to hard"

"I'll try not too, I love you."

"I love you too" answered Bonkotsu

"Bye"

"Bye"

As soon as she hang up the phone she walked out the office towards the elevator.

When she got inside the elevator, she leaned her head back against the elevator wall and started to think about Bonkotsu.

"I wonder what's going on with Bonkotsu lately. He has been acting weird, we haven't gone out lately. He is always busy, he seems so distant, but what can it be? Is it that he found someone else?.. Oh no it cant be. I mean why would he?.

I give him everything a women has to offer. I mean everything but sex. But he said it doesn't matter, he said he is willing to wait till I'm ready, but what happens if what Ayame said was true? That men can't live with out sex. No! I will not think that, I love him and he loves me. He probably is sick and doesn't want to tell me cause he knows I'm going to get all worried. Yeah that's it, well I'll surprise him and take him some PHO, That's going to make him feel better.

Kagome stayed in thought I little while longer, but the noise of the elevator doors opening took her out of her thoughts.

She walked out the elevator and turn a slight left which directed her straight towards the file room.

"Hey Lily, mom send me here to pick up folder 13" said Kagome.

"Well hello to you too Kagome, how are you today darling?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Now that I see you, my day has gotten a lot better." answered Lily flirtatiously,

"I guess that's good to hear"

They stayed there a little while in silence until Kagome started to feel annoyed and broke the silence

"Folder?" asked Kagome annoyingly

"What was that?"

"The folder I'm here to pick up" reply Kagome feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh yes sorry darling" apologized Lily putting an extran ing at the end. She handed the file over to Kagome. As soon as Lily gave her the folder she walked away not even saying good bye, she looked back and seen that Lily had gotten out her chair and was licking her lips while giving Kagome a I want to devour you ass look.

"Fucking dyke" murmered Kagome to herself.

"Don't be a stranger beautiful" said Lily.

Kagome didn't even reply back, she headed down the hallway into the elevator.

As soon as she got off the elevator, she headed straight to her moms office but didn't see her so she walk out to the balcony, and saw her there smoking a cigarette and talking on her cell phone.

She waited until she finished, and when she did, she handed her the folder

"There you go mom, the folder you requested" said Kagome while tapping her foot irritatingly.

"Why thank you darlING" said Akila sarcastically.

"Mom!.. That's why you send me there right? Lily gives you the creeps too?" I knew it".

"Not really she's just a little weird" answered Akila.

"A little? she looks at me like she wants to kiss me or something" replied Kagome, just the thought made her shiver.

"Oh stop it Kagome, she probably likes you" answered Akila with her all too famous grins.

"Ewww mom, don't tell me she likes to lick it"

"Well yes she prefers girls over boys" answer Akila

"That's nasty how can someone be attracted to there same gender?"

"Well baby sometimes there's something about a same sex individual that's attracts you to them , I have lots friends, that have told me that there same sex partners are more understanding and caring."

"Disgusting! I would never look at a women that way."

"Never say never baby. You see me? I said I was never going to get marry after your father and I divorce, now look at me I got married a year ago and loving it"

"If you say so mom, I hope everything goes well for you and Onigumo, his a great guy and I know he makes you happy, I also like Naraku he is really cool, we talk about everything, at first I thought he was an asshole, but now that we gotten to know each other, I realized, not to judge a book by it's cover."

"For example every time Bonkotsu and I get in a argument, he always knows just what to say to make me laugh feel better. I adore him a lot" stated Kagome.

"You adore him" asked Akila while smirking

"I adore him in a brotherly, sisterly type of way" answered Kagome.

"That's great honey, I'm glad you see him as the brother you never had, but anyways changing topics how's Bonkotsu?" asked Akila

"He's fine mom… well he says he's okay but I think his keeping something from me, lately he's been acting a little weird, I think he probably is sick, and doesn't want to tell me, he knows I'm going to get all worried" replied Kagome.

"What could be wrong with the boy? he seems pretty healthy to me" stated Akila

"Well I don't know. That's why I was wondering if I could leave early today so I can take him some chicken soup from Pho75, please mom?" begged Kagome.

"Alright" answered Akila

"For real?" asked Kagome suspiciously.

"Yeah sure, why not I know I been making you work your butt off these past days. I know you have school and everything, so I'm giving you a break you can have the rest of the weekend off, if you don't feel like coming in, it's that okay with you honey?"

"Yes Mom!.. That's wonderful, I could spend my weekend with Bonkotsu, we need a lot of catching up to do and this weekend would be just perfect, thanks a lot mom" replied Kagome excitedly.

"You're welcome, anything for my Kagsy."

"Okay then mom, I guess I'll see you later" said Kagome while getting her purse and heading out the door.

"Don't be late for dinner baby."

"I won't miss it for the world mom, love you. See you later alligator"

"In a while crocodile" Answered Akile while getting back to work.

Ring…ring…ring. Ring..

"Kagome speaking" answered Kagome.

"Hey sexy what's uuuuppppppp?" asked a man on the other line

"Sexy always. But I am here at the store picking up some soup for my BonBon" answered Kagome.

"Your BonBon Hahaha, you be coming with the weirdest names for poor Bonkotsu, what's wrong with him anyways sick?

"Such a sexy laughter. But anyways. Shut up Naraku stop making fun of me . You're just jealous, and yes he is sick, so I'm playing nurse for the day" answered Kagome.

"Lucky him, I wish I would get sick so you could be my personal nurse, if you know what I'm saying (grrrl)" responded Naraku seductively.

"Hahaha aren't you the Casanova, you know I'll do it for you too Raku."

"I know you would "Little sister" " answered Naraku playfully.

"Awe that's so sweet of you to say "big brother", anyways Im here, so I'll see you at dinner then"

"It's a date, bye girl of my dreams" replied Naraku.

"Bye Raku"

Kagome's POV

After I hanged up the phone from speaking to Raku (his pet name) I got out the car slowly making sure I don't spill the soup all over me.

I locked the car and walk to the front of the apartment building, I walked inside and was greeted by Anaya, Bonkotsu neighbors daughter (cute kid by the way) . I finish greeting her and walked towards the elevator, I pressed the up button and waited for about a minute or so until it finally got here. I walked into the elevator and press the 8th floor button it took me about, a little less than a minute to reach my floor.

I finally reach my destination. As soon as I got out the elevator, I heard loud music, I knew it was Bonkotsu (gosh now that man loves loud music).

I mean, I like loud music but Bonkotsu, now he just never grows tired of it.

I sometimes wonder how we got together. He is just crazy and loud, and I'm calm and quiet, well actually not really, not anymore. Ever since I been with him he had shown me how to live the life, so I guess he is contagious after all, he passed down some of his craziness to me, but regardless of how he is I love him to death and wouldn't change him for the world.

The closer I got to the apartment the louder the music became and he's favorite song was playing

(Bootsie Collins -I'd rather be with you)

I guess if I was any other demon, my ears would probably explode, but then again I been with him for 4 yrs. A girl has to get use to it.

I approached his apartment door, I was going to knock but I thought against it, he's probably not even going to hear me anyways with all the noise. I took the keys out of my purse and inserted them inside the lock I turn the key and open the door as soon as I stepped in, the smell that hit my noise was so penitrating my nostrils. I had to turn away and cover my sensitive nose it smelled of sweat and I really couldn't quite put my finger on it, I felt like if I was in a pit full of sweaty men, with a hint of something I had never smell before I followed the smell to where it stank the most and it was right outside Bonkotsu's room, I panic. My first thought was that he probably is sick.

I put my hand on the door knob and turn it. (thank god I thought) It was unlocked, I open the door and the site that greeted me was way far from what I expected, what I saw was just disgusting, on the bed was Bonkotsu and my cousin Jakotsu having sex… and the look on there faces was pure pleasure.

Fucking gay bastards, they took me for granted. My boyfriend of 4 yrs and my own flesh and blood having sex in front of me.

I slowly walked up to stereo making sure they didn't see me.

I slowly press the off button and they both instantly looked up to my direction.

The face they had of pure lust and pleasure instantly melted into one of pure shocked, they literally looked like two deer's that just got flash by the headlights of my car (if I was in a different situation I probably would of found the humor in it)…..

"Bravo, bravo," I started clapping.

"The "IT" couple."


	2. Chapter 2

**END OF POV**

"Ka…Ka…Kagome" said a dumbfounded Bonkotsu, while him and Jakotsu instantly got off each other

K..Ka..Kagome what?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"Kagome is not what you think!"

"It's not , then what the fuck is it?"

"Baby let me explain" begged Bonkotsu.

"Explain what that your dick accidentally fell inside my cousin's ass, you discuss me, how could you? I..I.. understand a girl, b…bu..but him? my cousin and overall a man?" asked Kagome

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

"And you, Jakotsu how could you?, you're family, and you know how I feel about him. Here I thought that the reason your where acting strange was due to the fact that you probably were sick. But I guess you are sick after all, sick in the fucking head, I hate you, you filthy vermin, I can't believe I felt in love with you, you…. you faggot! She screamed. "Its over! Don't ever call me again, you really disappointed me this time" yelled kagome while tears where sliding down her face.

Bonkotsu tried to grab a hold of Kagome to explain, but she pushed him off with all her strength.

"Ewwww, don't touch me! You disgust me, not after you been with him….But why? Bonkotsu, I don't understand, is it cause I didn't want to have sex with you?" asked Kagome.

"Is not that Kagome, baby come on I love you, this was never supposed to happen, He doesn't mean a thing to me it was just a hmmm …..I don't know a what ever." answered Bonkotsu desperately.

"Fuck you, forget about this relationship, apparently it never meant a thing to you. I was all worried, thinking that you were ill, and here goes my dumb ass buying you soup, so you could feel better. Stupid Kagome always putting you first before herself Hahaha!" She laughed sadly. I feel like I'm in a fucking dream, but you know what? fuck both of you! I hope to never fall in love again, Men are dogs. They don't deserve love what so ever, Fuck all of you." said Kagome.

She walked out with as much dignity as she could out the door, but before she left she turn around and look at them one more time.

"By the way here enjoy your soup" she said, and she did the unthinkable and pour it down on Bonkotsu's face….

**Kagome's POV**

After I poured the soup down Bonkotsu's face, I ran out his apartment. When I got to the elevator I press the down button and waited not long about 10 seconds, and as soon as the doors open I heard Bonkotsu screaming my name, I immediately ran inside the elevator and press the lobby button, as soon as the doors close, Bonkotsu got there and started banging on the door. Thank god he was a second late.

As soon as the elevator open the doors, I ran out towards the exit, I heard Anaya to my right but my mind was to clouded that I didn't pay her no mind. I ran out the door and into my car. I got my keys out and unlocked my car, I got inside, I started the engine on, just as I was reversing backwards to leave, Bonkotsu ran to my side of the car and started to bang on my window.

I ignored him and drove off.

He tried to hold on but I hit the breaks and he fell down I press the gas and drove off.

I felt like I drove over something and cracked it I really didn't care what it was, if it was Bonkotsu I care even less at the moment. I kept on driving no destination in mind.

I pulled my cell phone out of my purse and dial the first person that came to mind.

Ring..ring..ring….ring… "Hi you just cal….. I hanged up and dial again

Ring…ring…ring…ring…"Hi you just called Sango…"

I hang up again and sighed furiously.

"Where the hell is this bitch when I need her? All day long she calls me to talk about pointless shit, and the fucking day I need her, the bitch she doesn't pick up. I Fucking hate my life" I screamed out loud.

I grabbed my phone again and dial the second person that came into my mind I just needed someone to talk too.

Ring…ring…ring…

"Hey Sexy" a voice come through the phone.

"Naraku are you at the office?" I asked while crying.

"Yes" He replied worryingly. And I hanged up.

Now that I had a destination in mind, I pressed the gas peddle and droved off, not caring rather I ran a green light or not. When I pulled up to Naraku's office building, I got out the car not really caring rather I locked the door or not, I ran inside and as soon as I ran I inside the security greeted me but I decide to ignore him. The elevator door open and people where coming out. I ran inside the elevator and press the 23rd floor button.

It took a while to get there, but as soon as the doors open I walked out and headed towards Naraku's office.

I looked around to see if his secretary was there but she wasn't.

"I wouldn't doubt if she's inside getting fucked by Naraku" I said to myself.

As I near the door I heard some giggling coming from inside. I push the door open not caring if they got caught on the act, and of course they did. Well they were not really having sex, but she was on his lap loosening up his tie.

They both looked in my direction.

"Kagome" said Naraku as he stood up.

"Leave" I said to his secretary, which I never met before, she must be new I thought.

"Who is this Naraku?" asked his secretary.

"Do as she tells you Yura"

"But who is she?, is this your girlfriend? you told me you didn't have one."

"I told you to leave" Next thing I knew, I had her by her throat, my eyes blood shot red, I could feel the pulse of her vain and I was I enjoying how she was struggling for air.

"Poor little human bitch, as if you had a chance"

"Let me go!" she screamed desperately.

"With pleasure" I answered.

I let her go, I grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out Naraku's office. I slammed the door close and locked it, as soon as I turned around I suddenly felt really exhausted, so I fell to my knees and started to cry like I have never cried before, I felt Naraku pick me up.

"What happen Kagome" asked Naraku.

"I broke up with Bonkotsu" I answered

'Is that why your crying? don't worry Kagome, you will get back together. He said it with so much displeasure. "You always do. It's going to be ok."

"NO IS NOT!" I yelled.

I FOUND HIM HAVING SEX WITH JAKOTSU" I yelled even louder and started to cry even more

"Wow, Kagome I really don't know what to say, I'm speechless"

"I don't want you to say anything there's nothing you or anyone can say, I just want you to hold me" I answered

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm here for you no matter what happens"

"I know, that's why I love you. But why Naraku? why Jakotsu, my cousin, a man?" I asked. "Am I not attractive enough? Or is it the fact that I haven't had sex with him, that he did this to me?" I asked

"No is not that, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life, your personality, the way you smile, the fact you're the only one that gets my jokes, your so smart. You always try to find the good in people, I would do anything to be with a girl like you. Bonkotsu is just to dense and stupid to realized he had something amazing with you."

"You really mean it Raku?" I asked.

"From the bottom of my heart" answered Naraku.

"Thank you Naraku, I'm really glad I met you, so you know what as off today the new Kagome is born the one that won't let anyone hurt her" I said to Naraku. I got up and walked up to his mini bar and pop open a bottle of Patron Anejo, and pour myself 3 shots and drank them, one after the other. I turned on his stereo, grabbed two cups and went up to Naraku and sat on his lap.

"A toast to the new Kagome" I said and took in another shot.

"Come on Naraku celebrate with me."

"I don't think drinking is the solution" answered Naraku.

"Come on, don't be a party popper and drink just this once, do it for me, please Naraku?" I asked him giving him my saddest puppy face.

"Ok just this once, cause I care about you, and I know what your going thru is not easy, so just to see you smile I'm going to do it. But don't make it a habit" stated Naraku.

"Okay then, lets get this party started" I said as I pour some more tequila.

**Naraku's POV**

One hour had past, and I have been seating here drinking with Kagome, watching her dance around my office laughing and tripping. I knew the alcohol was already taking affect on her, but I cant help stop thinking about her. I have liked her since I first met her, her beautiful smile, those beautiful soft pink lips, her beautiful long pitch black hair, her body of a goddess, for a virgin she is sure well develop, she's just perfect and those stunning Crystal blue eyes that at times almost look like diamonds, they remind me of the clear blue ocean, she's a gorgeous women and I would do anything to be with a women like her. I know I can't have her but just being around her is good enough for me, for now.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt Kagome unbuttoning my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked taken back.

"You seem hot so I wanted you to feel cool for a bit, just like me" she answered.

That's when I notice that she was only wearing her undergarments she was wearing a beautiful black lace bra, matching G-string panties, matching black mid thigh pantyhose and black pointed stilettos. I gasps she looked just like an angel that came down from heaven. She is just too beautiful, a forbidden beauty.

She went up to my mini bar again and turn up the volume to my stereo…. She looked back at me and for a moment I seen her eyes flash red.

**END of POV**

**KAGOME'S POV**

I turned up the volume and just the perfect song was playing

(Madonna : Like a Virgin)

I turned around and caught Naraku looking at me, and for a moment my body started to respond differently. I suddenly felt even more hot.

I know he likes me and to be honest I like him too. He is very handsome, he's funny, and very Intelligent, what girl wouldn't want to be with him. I'm heartbroken and what ever happens tonight happens. I don't care anymore, I know that in the morning I wont regret it.

I walked up to him and climbed on his desk and starter dancing seductively, as I was dancing I felt another wave of energy past through my body. I need something and I wanted it bad, but I didn't know what I need.

I saw the way he looked up at me, so I made eye contact with him and winked. I climbed down his desk sat on his lap my face facing his, I finish loosening his tie, took it of and put it around my neck. I unbutton his shirt and pulled it off, I got back up and started giving him a lap dance he didn't seem to mind so I continue, I grind my ass over his groin area. I started to feel like I was on ecstasy.

My body was responding to Naraku's lust for me and I loved the way he looked at me.

It was lust he wanted me and I was willing to let go, and give him what he wanted.

I turned to look at him and when I lift my leg to put it on top of his, I tripped on his shirt, I close my eyes thinking I was going to hit the floor, but he caught me.

When I open my eyes our faces where so close to each other that I could feel his warm breath against my lips, I looked up to his eyes then to his lips, then back again to his eyes, they were slowly changing color, I felt him brush his lips against mine, so I put my arms round his neck in pulled him in, I started to kiss him. I suddenly felt that wave of energy again, felt like if fireworks went off inside my chest. Radiating out my body. I new what I wanted, I wanted him. I wanted to be wanted.

I felt so much passion at that moment, I don't think I have ever felt this much passion before. Bonkotsu's kisses are nothing compare to Naraku's.

**END of POV**

**Naraku's POV**

She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me in a deep kiss, my beast was already taking a control over me, I wanted her, to be inside her, to make love to her, I wanted it and so did my beast, but my beast didn't want to come out yet, I felt like it was waiting for something, like a sign.

As I kept on kissing her, her scent intoxicating me more than this liquor would ever do. I really needed her so I started to caress her soft delicate skin, touching as much as I could, savoring her like if it was the last time I would see her, touch her and kiss her. I took another long sniff of her scent and I suddenly felt a pulse go threw our bodies. It was electrifying.

I open my eyes and pulled away, she open her eyes and her eyes where completely red, and suddenly I felt my beast take over me, that's when I realized her beast had taken over her, she was in heat. This no longer was Kagome and Naraku. It was her beast against mine fighting for dominance.

**Well I hope you all like this 2nd chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. There's really nothing I can say, Other than Please read & review. I need the motivation…..Also thank you, to all those people that had favorited and subscribed to this story, It really means a lot, but your review will make me more happy *sighs* Haha! Thanks a lot once again, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. **

**Axellynne Mori.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reminder: I Do Not Own InuYasha. It's sad I know, but if I did. Kagome would of stayed with Sesshomaru. *sighs*. Anyways on with the story.**

**P.S This story contains A LOT of sexual scenes. I have a very dirty mind. Rated M. One last thing. If I misspelled anything, I am very sorry. I don't have a beta yet. So bare with me. Thank you & Enjoy.**

_**Kagome's POV**_

I woke up the next morning feeling really relaxed and sore if I must say.

I open up my eyes and was greeted with a nipple near my mouth I tried to move, but I felt someones hands wrapped around my waist protectively. I looked up and realized that I was on top of Naraku. I looked at his features and he looked like angel sleeping so peacefully.

I remembered what had happened last night, I try to feel bad about it, but somehow I didn't, but don't get me wrong I'm still sad about what happen between Bonkotsu and I, but right now I feel at peace. Naraku sure is a gentlemen, he's sweet, and he sure did fuck the shit out of me, and I loved it. I don't know why my beast allowed it to happen, probably she had to get released too, after all whatever I feel she feels. I just hope that this doesn't bring any consequences, I mean I love Naraku, just not the way he would want me to. I just hope he doesn't get his hopes up, this was just a once in a life time event, well hopefully it is. I don't want to get attached, not after what Bonkotsu did. That asshole he could have been right here next to me, but I guess it wasn't meant to be.

I guess fate has something in store for me. I just can't help but feel upset. I still love Bonkotsu with all my heart. *sighs* This is going to be harder than I thought, how I'm I going to get him out of my head and heart, we are going to attend the same University. I just hope he transfers, that way I don't have to see him, I'm also glad that Jakotsu don't go to school anymore, I don't know what I'll do if I see them together. Probably go crazy. Fuck, I screamed to my self, why Bonkotsu? How could you do this to me? I love you, I gave you everything and you cheated on me. I finally let go of the tears I was holding, I tried to moved from Naraku's grasps but I felt him hold onto me tighter, and kiss me on the top of my head…

_**End Of POV**_

"Shh's Kagome is okay baby let it out" said Naraku

"How long have you been awake?" asked Kagome

"Longer than you" answered Naraku

"I can't believe he did this to me, Naraku I love him, gave him my all, and he cheated on me, I just don't know what I'm going to do when I see him again. I'm scare that if he begs me, I might forgive him, and I don't want to."

"Kagome don't feel so bad, everything is going to be alright, you have to be strong. If he did it once he will do it again, especially if he knows you'll forgive him, trust me I know this. I'm a guy and I been with my share of women and some could be really forgiving. Be strong just worry about you, go to school and pretend you never met him, make him suffer the way he has made you" he said.

"I have to be strong, I made I toast last night that I wasn't going to let no one step all over me. I'm never falling in love again, all I need to do is worry about my school, family and friends. You want to know something else" asked Kagome shyly looking away.

"What is it koi?" asked Naraku

"I have to pee real bad" answered Kagome

"Then why are you still here?"

"Well if you haven't notice you are still holding on to me"

"Oh sorry" said Naraku as he let her go.

_**Kagome's POV**_

As soon as he let me go I lift myself up, but as soon as I did I felt discomfort down in my private area, that's when I realized that Naraku's dick was still inside of me. I looked at Naraku and he had a little stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Two can play this game" I thought, so I started to rub my lower area around his dick, I saw him close his eyes, so I started to do it faster.

'K…Kagome you're so tight" he said breathlessly.

"Am I" I asked.

"Really tight, the tightest I had ever had" he manage to say.

I started to move up and down I needed release too, but I had to pee real bad, so just when I felt he was about to cum, I pulled out and ran to his personal bathroom I looked back at him before I went inside he had a face of pure disappointment, I started to laugh in went inside.

When I finished, I wash my hands and open the door, as soon as I did Naraku was standing right outside the door he look at me seductively and licked his lips.

"So where were we?" he asked.

"We were about to put our clothes on and go have some breakfast" I said nervously while trying to push him out the way

"I don't think so" he said as he picked me up and carry me to the couch. He gently lay me down, I looked at his dick and almost fainted. Damn he has a big one I thought to myself.

"You like?" I heard him ask me, I looked up to his face and saw him smiling. Cocky asshole I thought.

"It's not that, it's just so big" I answered, he looked down at me and licked his lips again, he lay on top off me and with his leg open mine, he position his self and started to kiss me passionately while going inside me slowly, it hurt like hell, I'm not going to lie, but it sure felt good. I felt him thrust inside me little by little going faster, I tried to hold down my moans but I couldn't he was just making me feel so good, so I started to moan, screaming his name for release.

"Oh Naraku, I love it baby, give it to me baby" I moaned.

"You want it baby? I'll give it to you" he moaned out.

He kept on going faster, he lift my legs to his shoulders and started to fuck me even faster and I started to moan his name louder, next thing I knew he had turned me around and he was behind me fucking me doggy style. I felt my Beast trying to get out so I let it out. I felt Naraku stiff a little and he started to slow his pace, I felt his dick pulse inside me, I knew he was about to release and so was I, so I let go. I felt him push deeper inside of me and we both join each other in ecstasy.

He pulled out of me and sat on the couch stroking his dick, with his eyes closed. I turned around and leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Raku, for being there for me, to give me advice and pleasure" I said and we both busted out laughing.

"Who would of thought little innocent Kagome was going to have sex with her and I quote "stepbrother" " said Naraku.

"Shut up! And get ready, you are taking me to eat" I stated.

"Bossy much" he answered and got up, he extended his hand towards me and I except it, he pulled me up and we got ready.

_**END Of POV**_

Kagome and Naraku got ready and stepped out the office, they looked around and luckily for them it was only 6:30 a.m. The building was empty. They went down the elevator and to the car garaged. They decided it to go in Kagome's car since she was going to drop Naraku off later on.

When they got in, Kagome started up the car.

(I'm not okay by My Chemical Romance) was playing.

She put the volume up and droved off, she looked towards Naraku and he was just looking at her shaking his head, she smiled at him and she stuck her tongue out , he laughed and she looked back towards the road.

About 10 minutes later they approached the waffle house, Kagome parked the car and they both got out and into the restaurant.

As soon as Kagome got in she heard someone yelled her name, she immediately recognized the voice and felt like fainting. She looked at Naraku and he had a serious expression on his face, he looked down at her and whisper in her ear.

"Remember what we talk about earlier koi." So Kagome got the courage and started to walk his direction, when she got near his table, he thought she was going to sit with him but she kept on walking like if he wasn't even there, he got up and grab her by the wrist.

"Kagome please baby, talk to me, I been looking for you like crazy, I'm sorry" he said.

"Uhm…do I know you?" asked Kagome.

"What do you mean, you don't know me Kagome. It's me Bonkotsu, I know your mad at me, but please lets talk?"

"Sorry I don't know you, so please let go of me" replied Kagome.

"No, not until you speak to me"

"I said let go of me now, I don't talk to strangers" said kagome as she tried to pull her hand of his grasp

"And I said not until you"…."Let her go now!" spat Naraku, with so much venom in his voice.

"Fuck off, she isn't your women." replied Bonkotsu.

"If she's not, why does she carry my scent and not yours?" asked Naraku.

"What do you mean?" asked Bonkotsu

"Take a sniff for yourself."

Bonkotsu took a good sniff of her scent, as soon as he did his eyes open up wide in shock.

"Kagome how could you? I thought you love me! and with him. You actually fucked him. Dirty whore!"

"Haha! Me a whore, funny. And what you mean how could I, you were the one that cheated on me you fucking faggot. You sick bastard! and yes it was with Naraku, I don't regreted, he is a better man than you'll ever be, and get this right asshole don't ever called me ,look for me, or talked to me. Pretend you never met me, this relationship was over the day you cheated on me, I don't want nothing to do with you got that."

"Lets go Naraku I don't want to eat here anymore" said Kagome and they both headed out the door but before she left she turn around and looked at Bonkotsu "For the record I didn't fucked him."

"What do you mean?" asked Bonkotsu.

"I made love to him" she answered and before he could reply she left out the door.

They got back to the car this time Naraku was driving, they headed home. When they got there they parked the car and silently went inside.

They creeped inside and up the stairs but they both failed to notice the two people that where in the living room

"Where the fucked have you been?" asked a furious Akila, just as they reached the 5th step

"Mom?" asked Kagome as she immediately masked her scent.

"Answer me now young lady, I called your cell phone numerous times, I called Bonkotsu and he said he haven't seen you either, I thought you said you where leaving to go see him? You lied to me" said Akila.

"I'm sorry, I was with Naraku so I lost track of time" answered Kagome.

"How could you have lost track of time? It's 7:30 in the fucking morning. You left yesterday around noon, you fucking little liar" said Akila as she went up to Kagome and slap her on the face. Kagome looked up to her mom and started to cry silently.

"How dare you? You want to know where I been? Well I will fucking tell you. I'm so fucking sorry I didn't pickup your fucking calls, I was to fucking busy crying my fucking heart out, cause I fucking found Bonkotsu fucking Jakotsu, your fucking nephew in the fucking ass. The only fucking person that was there was Naraku, so now are you fucking happy mother? Is there anything more you want to know?" yelled Kagome through tears. Naraku got in between Kagome and Akila and hugged Kagome.

"It's going to be okay Kagome" he said as he kept on kissing her on the top of her head.

The whole time Onigumo stood by the couch looking at the affection his son show towards his stepsister, he knew his son had a thing for her, he notice since the first day he introduce them how he looked at her. When she ate, smile, talk, and when they where outside in the swimming pool. He just gave her so much attention. He knew that she didn't feel a thing for him and he didn't want his in only child to get hurt.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't know, I was just worried about you" said Akila while grabbing Kagome away from Naraku's arms and hugging her.

"But why mom? I..I..lov..love..him…so much" cried Kagome.

"Honey please don't cry like that, It breaks my heart to see you hurting."

"Is there anything I can get you honey" asked Akila

"No mom I'm ok I just need to rest" answered Kagome as she pulled away and headed upstairs with Naraku once again hugging her and walking up with her.

Miss Higurashi was looking at kagome walking upstairs when she looked at her legs and notice that she wasn't wearing her pantyhose anymore and that she had marks on her legs that looked like scratches and bite marks.

"Hmm, Kagomes come here please"

"For what mom?" asked Kagome as she walk back down towards her mom, Akila grab Kagome by her shoulders, she moved her hair away from her neck and sniffed her.

"Why are you masking your scent?" asked Akila.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome in shock.

"You heard me young lady.. Unmask your scent now:" demanded Akila.

"Mom why are you acting like this?"asked Kagome again.

"I said NOW" replied Akila, Kagome did as she was told and unmasked her scent, as soon as she did you didn't even have to sniff her to smell the scent that was radiating off her, it was alcohol and sex, and it was Naraku's smell that was on her. Akila immediately looked up to Naraku with venom in her eyes.

"You.. You got her drunk then took advantage of her! How dare you?" accused Akila

"I didn't take advantage of Kagome" answersed Naraku.

"He didn't mom, I was the one that seduced him" said Kagome.

"But why Kagome?" asked Akila.

"I know he likes me, and I was hurting, he was there for me so I seduced him, I knew he wasn't going to say no." answered Kagome. Naraku looked at her with so much pain in his eyes. "she used me" he thought.

"But what happens now are you going to be with him" ask Akila. Kagome looked around and seen all eyes on her.

"No" answered kagome an she looked at Naraku and seen his expression, he was hurting, she had just hurt him deeply.

"Son come to my study" said Onigumo. Naraku looked at his dad's direction then back at Kagome, then he walked down the stairs following his father, not even giving her a second look, not even after she called his named.

Kagome called him but he didn't answer, so she ran upstairs to her room and locked her door deciding not to come out her room for a long time…..

_**So there you have it. I hope you like it. It wasn't as exciting as the other ones. But I enjoyed writing it. So if you want me to continue this story, Please review it. Help me out. I need the motivation. I really want to finish writing this story. Once again thank you and enjoy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

A whole week had past and Kagome still haven't come out her room.

Akila Kagome's mom was worried, she haven't even come out to eat

She had just been there all this time.

For Naraku it wasn't no different he just got up early in the morning, went to work, came back real late, and repeated the same routine everyday…..

It was now 6:30 pm Thursday evening and Kagome did nothing but cry, she cried for her broken heart, she cried for Bonkotsu and his betrayal, she also cried for hurting Naraku the only person that understood her, she really felt like Shit

But finally after crying her guts out and feeling bad for her self Kagome decided that it was time to move on.

So now feeling some what better she got up, went to her purse ,took her cell phone out and connected to the charger. Then she headed straight to the bathroom to take a long hot shower and try to wash away all the pain and guilt she felt………

About half an hour later kagome got out the shower as soon as she did her cell phone started to ring, so she flip it open

"Higurashi speaking" said Kagome trying to sound Happy but failed terribly.

"Hey Kags, how you doing? I been trying to get in touch with you, where have you been?" ask a girls voice on the other line

"Where have I been? Where have you been?, Where were you when I needed you Sango?" ask Kagome

"I was in Kyoto, Kohaku Broke his leg so I had to go take care of him until my father came back from A business trip, but I came back as soon as I could and Miroku told me what happen, Kags I'm sorry" answer Sango apologetically

"Do you know what I been thru these past days? I had felt like shit! Do you know how many time I thought of ending my life…"No don't say that kags" interrupted Sango

"I know you better than that, you have to be strong" said Sango

"Well now that I finish crying and feeling bad for myself, I want to start a fresh new life. A life where I put myself first and don't think of others before me…So Sango the only way you can make it up, is by getting ready, cause I will be picking you up in about an hour, ok thank you" said kagome and hang up before Sango could protest….

A soon as Kagome finish talking to Sango she connected her iPOD to her iHOME speaker set and stated to listen to

(Set fire to face on fire By The Blood Brothers)

She turn it up to full volume and started top get dressed.

When she finish getting ready she was wearing a black silky dress up vest that show off mostly all of her well tone stomach, matching dress up shorts that where really, but I mean really short, she also wore her black pointy stilettos.

For make up she only had black eyeliner, black mascara, a lil bit of gold color shimmer blush and clear lip-gloss, her hair comb slick back on a mid high ponytail, she gave her self and last glances in the mirror and blew herself a kiss before grabbing her purse and keys and leaving out the door..

She headed downstairs and she notice her mom and step dad talking in the living room, but she just plain out ignore them, even after Akila called out to her.

She open the door and got out, when she was walking down the front steps towards her car Naraku pulled in, he got out the car and looked at Kagome, she glances his way then got and her car and speed off with in 15 minutes she reached Sango's apartment, she called her to come down and waited about 5 minutes until she finally came out.

Sango had on a black tube top, jean mini shorts and black Mary Jane's, she had her hair out, no make-up only lip gloss and that was it, She reached Kagome's Car and went inside.

"Hey Kags, You looking mighty Gorgeous tonight" said Sango as she reached in and gave Kagome A kiss on the cheek.

"I'm doing Splendid, And by the way your looking sexy tonight" said Kagome with a real Smile this time

"Well you know how I do, So where Are we going tonight?' ask Sango

"I don't know I was thinking Italian ,then hitting a couple of hotspots in the infamous ROPPONGI baby" Answer kagome excitedly

" Wow that sounds like an unforgettable night" said Sango

"It will be an Unforgettable night, this I promised, also Sango please I do not want to talk about what happen, we can talk about that another day, tonight is just about chilling, meeting a couple of hot men. Kissing. Drinking, you know the whole ten yards, Are you down Sango?" ask Kagome

"I'm down Like James Brown Baby" answer Sango

"Well What are we waiting for?" Ask Kagome as she pulled out and drove off

First destination "Salvatore's Italiano Cuisine"…………

After Dinner Kagome & Sango decided, it was time to hit Roppongi

Within 20 minutes they pulled into Roppongi Hills club to parked Kagome's car.

Roppongi hills club is a Member Only club for the rich Youkai Society, Kagome and her Family where known and really loved by the owner so Kagome could park her car in there car garage when ever she desire, why shouldn't she they spent good earned money there, so she parked her car when ever she pleased…

After they parked the car they decided to Chill a while in Roppongi hills club until the other Nightclubs got more crowed and fun, Kagome walked in and headed straight to the Martini room one of the many rooms inside the club she order herself a Dry martini and Sango a Rendezvous Martini …

They laughed drank more martini's AND off course since they where both Youkai It didn't affected them not one bit, so far that is..

When kagome check her Phone it was know 10:37 p.m so deciding they spent more than enough time in RHC.. They left leaving the bartender a really generous tip ……

Once outside Kagome and Sango walk around the strip, Bar hopping from one bar to another Until they Finally decided they where going to settle down in the new Hotspot "Black Crystal Lounge & nightclub"…..

Ones inside there was a long hallway and at the end there where four set of stairs..

Two going up, one left, and another right, and two Down one left and one right kind of like a X symbol, each Stair entrance had a name

1. was Toxic

2. Was Envy both rooms went up

3. Was The black room

& 4. Was The red Cherry…and off course they both where located downstairs….

They both decided to go to the Toxic room 1st ..they went upstairs and as soon as they got upstairs techno music has playing. So they went in,

got two seats by one of the bars and started to take Shots, after having there share of shots they decided to hit the dance floor for a bit, so both went to the dances floor and started dancing as soon as they did Kagome felt someone wrap there arm around her waist she turn back to take a good look and it was Fox demon with long red hair and green eyes. Pointy ears , and well dressed, so deciding he passed inspection Kagome started to Dance her hips of with him, they dance about 3 songs when Kagome decided it was time to find Sango and hit the 2nd room Envy.. .

So she went to look for her, she finally found her.

Sango was in the bar exchanging numbers with a handsome Bear Youkai that had long wavy chocolate color hair, when the guy walk away Kagome walk up to Sango and seen the light blush disappearing from her face,,

" So who was the Teddy bear?" ask Kagome jokingly

"Oh shut up he isn't a teddy bear, his a Grizzly Bear Youkai, and he has the cutest Eyes ever, a deep Honey Brown color," answer Sango

"No wonder your as red a tomato" exclaim Kagome with a little grin

"You're the one to talk, I seen you getting freaky with that red hair Youkai, don't denied it, I seen you rubbing all up on him'" said Sango this time grinning back at Kagome

"Oh Shut up, we where just dancing, his not that bad his name is Shippo and that's all I really care to know, his cute but not my type. But anyways Sango I think We had enough of this room lets go to Envy room number 2" said Kagome

"Alright I'm right here with you, You lead the way" replied Sango

"Ok lets go" said Kagome As they put there arms around each other shoulders and left the room……Not noticing a Pair of golden eyes fallowing after them…


	5. Chapter 5

"So what's her name" ask a cold womanly voice

"Her name is Kagome And she told me she's just here to have fun"answer the fox demon known as Shippo.

"Why? you trying to get a slice off that sweet ass cake" ask Shippo with a wink.

"HaHaHa….Fuck the slice, I want to whole cake" She answered

"Who wouldn't, Lets fallow them" Said Shippo as they went after them

Kagome and Sango enter the 2nd room "ENVY"

It was a much larger room with the theme color being red with white leather couches on the right and a secluded V.I.P section on the back.

As soon they did Sango headed to one of the empty seats available and Kagome went to the bar to get herself and Sango a couple of rounds, It took Kagome a while cause there where a lot of people there.

In the mean time while Sango was sitting down waiting for Kagome to return she felt someone sit next to her, she didn't pay no mind until that person whisper in her ear

"hello there beautiful, nice to see you again" said a women's voice seductively

Sango spun around to see who it was and lunge her self at the person

"OMFG Sesshoua, What are you doing here?" ask Sango

"Just here having fun with one of my best friends, By the way this is Shippo" introduce Sesshoua

"Hi my name is Sango nice to meet you, But I seen you earlier Dancing with my friend" said Sango as she shook his hand

"Nice to meet you too, And you have to be more specific, I have been dancing with a lot of girls tonight" said Shippo pretending to don't know who she was talking about

"Well Lets just say she is the prettiest girl you have and ever will dance with" answer Sango with a giggle.

So the trio continue there conversation until they where interrupted.

"Damn Sango I leave for a couple of minutes and you already making friends" said kagome as she sat next to her with a half empty bottle of Grey goose.

"Kagome how many of these bottles have you had" ask Sango

"hmmmm, Lets see, this would be my 3rd one why?" ask Kagome a little too Happy

"Oh it's nothing, by the way this my friend Sesshoua, I met her back in Kyoto when I was taking care of Kohaku" said Sango

That's when kagome looked up and made eye contact with her and she felt like sparks flew she blushed a little at the way Sesshoua was looking at her, so Kagome wink at her and she wink back

"Nice to meet you Sesshoua I am Kagome" she answer

"The pleasure is mine" replied Sesshoua as she grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed it

Kagome looked always blushing once again

"well thanks for introducing me" said Shippo

"Im sorry Shippo this is my best friend Kagome" introduced Sango

"I think we met already" said Kagome as she shook his hand once again

"Yes we met alright I can't never forget those beautiful eyes" he said flirtatiously, that's when Sesshoua growled at him and nudged him in the ribs.

"Well since we are all well introduced. How about more drinks" ask Kagome

"I don't see why not" answer Sesshoua

So Shippo left to get more bottles for the group, he came back a little later and that's when the fun began, they laughed talked a little, joke around.

So now Sango left to dance with Shippo and it was just Kagome and Sesshoua left Alone, Sesshoua sat next to Kagome and they started to talk, to get to know each other, during the conversation Sesshoua would say stuff to Kagome to make her blush, she would point out how gorgeous she looked when she blushed, and would play with her hair, and so on. A little later Sango came back all tired and sweaty from dancing she was trying to get something to drink but thanks to Kagome and Sesshoua it was all gone.

"Damn Kagome you drank everything, and didn't leave none for us" stated Sango as she pretend to be upset

"Come on sexy sit on my lap, mama Kagome will make it all better" said Kagome

"What? Kagome are you drunk? I can't believe you got drunk that fast" said Sango while laughing at her.

"What you mean? I ain't drunk, and I'll prove it" she answer ass he she tried to get up and she stumble and fell on Sesshoua's lap.

"I'm so sorry" apologized Kagome

"It's okay sexy, I don't mind it one bit" answer Sesshoua as she was holding on to Kagome's little waist. Kagome got up and went up to Sango and ask her to come dance, after she declined saying her feet hurt from dancing with Shippo,

Sesshoua offer to dance with her and now they where dancing on the dance floor, Kagome knew that Sesshoua was trying to hit on her ever since she first seen her, so she thought what the hell, let me play along with her little game, so Kagome would dance and rub her ass all over Sesshoua's lower area, not noticing how Sesshoua was trying very hard to control her Beast from taking Kagome right there in the dance floor

"lets go to V.I.P section" ask Sesshoua, And Kagome agree

"as they walk to the V.I.P section one of the guards stopped them and refuse to let them in, saying they had to reserved the room ahead of time.

"I can't believe your going to refuse a Taisho entrances, I wanna talk to your manager" said Sesshoua. The guard looked at her and notice her markings

"I'm so sorry miss Taisho I didn't know go ahead right in" answer the guard nervously

"That's more like it, and make sure no one, and I mean no one interrupts me and bring me a couple of bottles of your best Champaign" she said as she walk in closing the curtains shut.

Once inside kagome laid In the big round bed that was placed in the middle of the room.

Sesshoua seen how Kagome was laid in the bed and lick her lips as she walk up to her she laid next to her and caressed her legs a little later the bottles of Don Perignon arrived and her and Kagome drank them down like it was water.

"Damn Im so FUCkedddddd up" said Kagome as she laid next to Sesshoua

"So am I" answer Sesshoua

"Want to take some pictures" ask Kagome as she pulled out her Camera out of her tiny purse

"It's up to you babes, I don't mind one bit" answer Sesshoua

So kagome and Sesshoua took pictures of each other, of them together, then Sesshoua took some of Kagome posting seductively so little by little kagome and Sesshoua shed there clothes until they where both fully naked.

"Take a picture of me in the bed" said Kagome as she sat on the bed with her legs wide open, Sesshoua felt her pussy moistened more as she seen Kagome's pretty pink pussy, so she took many photos of her and many sexual positions, until she couldn't take it no more and climb on top of the bed with Kagome.

"Can I kiss you?" she ask kagome and Kagome agree so Sesshoua slowly kissed her lips, every now and then nibbled on her lips, Kagome knew it was wrong but she really didn't care, so Sesshoua got lower, she sucked on her nipples and then when lower until she reached her prize. She spread Kagome's legs wide open and seen how juicy her pussy was, she started by licking it slowly, then she took it all in her mouth like if it was the tastiest piece of candy in the world Kagome moaned and called out her name which made Sesshoua more horny so she shoved two fingers into Kagome's tight pussy and made her cum over and over again.

When Sesshoua finish she went back up to kagome and started to kissed her again

"Taste your self my little bitch you taste delectable, I have never been with another girl that has make me feel this way about them, especially on the 1st day, I like you a lot and I want to keep seeing you" Stated Sesshoua

"I don't know, I got to think about, this is my 1st time with a girl, and im so drunk right now I will probably not remember this in the morning, so I can't promised you a thing, but if your looking for a relationship, than your wasting your time cause I am not looking for one" answer Kagome

"It's all good babes I am not either I just want to have some fun" lied Sesshoua

"Then I'll guess we will see" replied Kagome as she stumble up and got ready

Once they where both dressed they exited the V.I.P area and went to go find Sango which was a little to comfortable with Shippo

"uh hum" interrupted Sesshoua and Kagome as they both laughed

Sango pulled away, both her and Shippo blushed

"uh hum to you, where have you both been I was looking for y'all two" ask Sango

"Us" ask Kagome nervously

"Yes, you two" she ask

"Ah we where around dancing and drinking right Sesshoua" Laughed Kagome

"yes we where" answer Sesshoua as she wink at Kagome

Shippo notice this but decided to ask Sesshoua later he had suspicions but they where answered when Sesshoua Sat next to him and smelled of ecstasy, Kagome's ecstasy. Sesshoua looked at Shippo thru her glass oh vodka And wink. He lifted one eyebrow and grind his pretty little fang at her and Kagome. A little while later kagome's Song started to play (enur - Calabria)

So she got up on the table and started to shake what her momma gave her soon after Sango join her on the table and they started to freak each other.

Sesshoua seen what was going on and didn't like it one bit, but she even got more pissed when she seen Shippo get behind Kagome and started to rub all up on her, Kagome looked down to Sesshoua and seen how uncomfortable she was so she got down and sat on her lap.

"babes are you jealous" ask Kagome playfully

"What you think? I just made love to you, and here your are letting some other girl touch you, I know we are nothing but damn, I can't help it" answer Sesshoua

"Don't worry Sango is my best friend and she loves dick to much to be with me, You have nothing to worry about you'll be the only and last girl iam with. Hopefully" she murmur the last part

"hopefully" repeated Sesshoua

"oh shut up and kiss me" said Kagome and before she could pretest Kagome Kissed her. Sesshoua was shocked at Kagome's boldness and the fact that she didn't care if people saw, So she kissed her back, holding her by the waist as kagome had her hands wrap around her neck. Sango finish dancing with Shippo and was about to get down from the table, that is until she seen Kagome and Sesshoua making out, she would of slip and fell if it wasn't for Shippo that grab her.

"KAGOME OMFG" screamed Sango

Kagome instantly pulled away and got up from Sesshoua's lap

"OMFG Sango what's going on" ask Kagome

"what do you mean what's going on, this is what's going on you and her kissing" stated Sango

"Oh Sango this is nothing I am just having fun" answer Kagome as she went back to Sesshoua and started kissing her again

"I can't believe this, it better be the alcohol, and I don't want you to regret this tomorrow morning" said Sango but was ignored By Kagome

"I need a drink" said Sango as she snatched Shippo's glass and drank it.

So the night continue they drank more,dance, kissed and they had a good time it was 4:00 a.m when the club announce it was closing Kagome and Sesshoua where pretty much wasted the only decent ones where Shippo And Sango

So Sango grab Kagome and Shippo grab Sesshoua even though she was like a million times taller than his little form. They walk up outside and sat them on the nearest bench Shippo left them with Sango as he went to get his car, they decided that they where going to take Sesshoua's car and pick up Kagome's car when she was in a better condition, about 10 minutes later Shippo showed up to an arguing trio, Apparently Kagome wanted Pancakes and Sango said no, so here they are arguing over pancakes, and after 15 minutes of fighting finally Sango said ok, and they all got into the car and they headed to Sakura's Pancake House.

Once there Kagome order about 3 pancakes,3 French toast, scramble eggs, ham, and a milkshake and so did Sesshoua she order a cheeseburger, some eggs and an omelet, Shippo and Sango just order a breakfast sandwich each with coffee. They both sat there embarrassed as Kagome and Sesshoua ate like maniacs, it seem like they haven't ate in ages, they kinda look like two Garfield's. Eating and eating until there was nothing left, once they finish they both sat back and rub there stomachs, Sango Just look at the other people there and apologized saying that it was a bet and who ever ate the fastest won. They bought it. So about 1 1/2 hrs later of complaining how much they ate they finally paid the bill and left. Once in the car feeling 1 less drunk Kagome and Sesshoua started to make out again. Sango knew Kagome wasn't going to remember so she grab her Camera and took a pic of the 2.

Once they where at Kagome's Place Sango insisted that they all stay at Kagome's place and leave later on when they where all fully functional to walk straight, so they agree and once out the car Kagome told Shippo and Sesshoua to go around and that Sango was going to let them in, so they went around, Kagome told Sango that as soon as she open the door to go straight to the kitchen and open the door for the others, So She did Kagome walk in and quietly try to lock the door but fail,. She took her heels off and headed for the stairs. But she notice that the living room TV was on so she went to look as she was entering that door to the leaving room Naraku was exiting it

So she bump into him,

"Omg Naraku sorry I didn't know you where here" said Kagome

Naraku Just look at her, and sniffed her

"I see now, that every time you get drunk you love to get laid" that was his responds as he walked away.

Kagome couldn't hide here tears so she silently started to cry.

Once she stop, she went into one of the bathrooms and washed her face before she went into her room to meet up with the others.


	6. Chapter 6

I know, its been about 2 years since I last updated. And I'm truly sorry, I can sit here and write a whole paragraph explaining myself, but I'm not so on with the story.

Kagome walk up the stairs to her room, when she walked in she was greeted by the sight of Sango and Shippo making out in her bed to tired and depressed to even comment on it she just walk out to her balcony. Kagome walked outside and fail to notice the pair of golden molten eyes staring deeply at her.

"You've been crying?" ask Sesshoua.

Kagome was startled, she was to deep within her mind that she didn't even notice Sesshoua standing in the corner of her huge balcony. Kagome lift her head up and looked intently at Sesshoua.

"Yes I have" was Kagome's answer before she flung into Sesshoua's arms and starting crying again, Sesshoua just embrace the Raven beauty that was crying her heart out, seconds later after Kagome had finish crying realization hit her and she try to pull away from the aristocratic female in front of her but Sesshoua didn't let her.

"It's ok my Lover" stated Sesshoua

"I'm so sorry Sesshoua I didn't mean to just throw myself at you, but I need comfort from someone I di... "Shh" interrupted Sesshoua

"Its ok I didn't mind one bit, But please do tell Me why were you crying? Who dare hurt such a beautiful creature like my Kagome?" ask Sesshoua

"I just feel so alone, I broke up with my boyfriend of 4 years about a week ago, and then I betrayed and hurt the only person that has been there for me" replied Kagome.

For some reason what Sesshoua was about to say stung at her heart

" Why don't you go back to him?"ask Sesshoua.

Kagome laugh sarcastically.

"Hahaha like if its just that easy, I can't, I wont, I refuse to go back to that filthy vermin, that bitch cheated on me with my male cousin. I love him, but I also wish him to the deepest depths of hell!"exclaim Kagome with pure hatred and sadness at the same time.

They stayed a moment longer in silence. Feeling the warmed cool air of the July morning.

"Am I that unpleasant to be around with? That I turned straight men gay.

Why is this happening to me? in all my years of living I don't for once remember hurting anybody the way I'm hurting right now" ask Kagome more to herself than to anyone around.

"From the few hours I known you, you've seem like a very pretty,sweet, fun and loving creature.

I really can't answer why you've been hurt as of often, I believe that sometimes in the race of love you have to fall, get up dust yourself off and keep running until you get your prize at the end of the race, which is your happiness.

Your still young my lover you have many years to find out what real love is" was Sesshoua's answer

"You may be right, But that doesn't mean that the fall will not hurt" replied Kagome.

Sesshoua grin at her "You are indeed right my lover"said Sesshoua as she approached Kagome and gave her a kiss in the forehead.

"We Should head inside now sunrise approaches soon and I'm still very much intoxicated and drained from today's event" stated Kagome as they both walked inside holding hands.

" Well well its about time, love birds"joked Sango

"Your the one to talk, you have better change my covers Sango, my poor poor bed, what have you done to it" said Kagome jokingly.

" Glad to know your feeling better Kags, but me and Shippo are going to the next room to call it a night, if you know what I'm saying" stated Sango as she walked out the room with Shippo striding behind her.

Kagome and Sesshoua stood in the room together in silence, moments later she shed her clothes off and walk towards the bed and got inside her comfy covers, seconds later Sesshoua stripped down to just her underwear, turn the lights off and join Kagome under the warm blankets.

"Thank you babe, for our talk outside"said Kagome half asleep

"No problem My lover" replied Sesshoua before she pulled Kagome closer to her arms and darkness took a hold of the two beautiful Demoness.

Hours later being awaken by the noise of the shower going on, the raven hair Demoness slowly awaken from her slumber feeling much better and well rested, she stretched and moan as she got out of bed and open the door to her own personal bathroom.

The steam and fragrance that engulfed Kagome's senses was so powerful and intoxicating that it relaxed Kagome's nerves, she slowly approached the shower door, slowly and carefully she join her female lover inside.

When Kagome got inside the shower the image that she saw almost made her gasp. Sesshoua was leaning against the wall while the warm steamy water hit her head and slid down her pale white body like a waterfall it was hard to look away.

Sesshoua open her eyes when the smell of her lovers scent hit her senses, she looked at her raven hair lover with lust and reached out to her. Kagome with out any hesitation walked up to her, wrap her arms around Sesshoua's neck and brought her down a bit and slowly but surely their lips met, and it felt so good, it was all so wrong but it felt all so right. The two demonesses explored each others body with so much tenderness and lust. Making each other moan with pleasure.

Kagome and Sesshoua were already dress when Sango knocked on the

door, Kagome open the door to a not so happy Sango, she looked behind her to a red faced Shippo, she was about to ask what happen when Sango interrupted

" We will talk about it later Kagome, what is important at the moment is for you to hurry up and go pick up your car and drop me off".

"Jeez Sango lighten up a bit, let me get my purse" replied Kagome.

The group of Four headed out the door failing to notice the pair of red eyes looking at them intently.

So finally after getting some lunch, picking up her car, being stuck in the infamous Tokyo rush hour traffic, dropping Sango off, Kagome got home.

*sighing* she laugh about the total events that took place in the past 24 hrs and she just laugh it off, "Can It really get anymore crazy" she ask her self walking up the stairs, once in her room she decided that it was time to hit the gym, so she change clothes she put on her sports bra and her sports shorts tide her hair in a ponytail and went downstairs to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen, once that was done she went to the back of the house in walk inside their personal training gym.

When she got inside Naraku was already their, she thought about leaving, but she wasn't going to walk away, they live in the same house they were bound to bump into each other anyway.

So Kagome walked up to the treadmill next to him plugged in her iPod Headphones and started her workout. She didn't even acknowledged him.

Naraku"s POV

I was just starting my run on the treadmill when Kagome walked in, I seen her look my way, for a second I thought she was going to walk back out. Part of me did want her to walk back out, but the other part of me didn't.

She walked in, and didn't even acknowledged me, I was hurt, I was offended, did I really mean nothing to her? But then again what I said to her last night/ this morning wasn't very nice at all I was going to apologized to her earlier, but when I walked in her room I could hear the moans coming from the bathroom, that fast she had forgotten the night we spent a week ago. I really felt betrayed, but could I really?, she was never mine, what happen between us was not supposed to happen.

I knew her feelings for me weren't the same as mine, she is still in love with Bonkotsu, but those damnedvimages of her nice tan naked body took over his mind 24/7.

End of POV

Naraku was taken away from his thoughts when Kagome got on the treadmill next to him, her scent was just so intoxicating it was like ecstasy to him, he try to keep his composure but it was taking is toll on him so without any warning he pinned Kagome to the wall with both of her hands on top of her head.

" So what happen between us was just a little game to you?, you used me, knowing how I felt about you this whole time, you knew I couldn't resist you, then you kick me to the curb like some trash in the streets and bring in the next moron, is that what your going to be doing from now on, just let any vermin put their filthy hands on your body like a whore, is that what you want to do from now? Have a one nightstand seven days a week?" ask Naraku venomously.

" What I do with my body is my concern, and how dare you call me a whore when I gave you my virginity you fucking prick " replied Kagome with the same venom in her voice.

" You talk about your virginity like if it was really of big value to you, I was going to apologized to you earlier, for the harsh words I told you, but you were to busy getting fucked in the bathroom by that Little lower class demon with red hair, you disgust me Kagome, really you do" spat Naraku

" Well that little demon sure did a better job then you, you should of seen how he had me in the shower moaning his name, not once did you popped up in my...Kagome wasn't able to finish her sentence cause Naraku's lips shut her up.

Naraku kiss started ruff and violent but it soon turn in to a passionate tender kiss, he wanted Kagome so bad, but she didn't know what to take of this so she pulled away.

" I can't Naraku, I just can't" she said before she ran off into the house.

Kagome slam the kitchen door and storm off to her room bumping into a maid and not even bothering to see if she was ok.

She went inside her room and threw herself in bed and started crying again, she was crying cause Naraku was hurting, she hated doing this to him, but she didn't love him, not the way he did. At least not yet, she just broke up with THE QUEER, and the wounds were not even beginning to close up. She just needed time, only time would tell..

Soon after Kagome's phone rang, she picked up the phone after the second ring.

" Higurashi speaking" answered Kagome

" Oh my god! Kagome I been blowing up your phone for the past hour or so what were you doing?" ask Sango

" I was in the gym downstairs, Why whats up" replied Kagome

" Well I don't know how to begin, but yesterday was the most embarrassing day ever." stated Sango

"Why what happen?" asked Kagome eagerly to know

" Well yesterday after I left your room with Shippo, obviously you know our intentions were to fuck, well I was making out with him when you know things started getting heated between us, and well I wasn't going to do it with out protection and he told me he had condoms in the car, so I ran outside to get them and when I came back he was asleep" finish Sango disappointingly.

"are you serious, Oh my god, that is bad" was Kagome's only respond before she started laughing out loud.

" It's not funny!, Kagome it actually gets worst" said Sango

"Can it really?" asked Kagome through her fit of giggles.

"Shut up an listen, so remember when I knock at your door and you ask we what was wrong?, well a couple of minutes before that I was trying to get it on again with Shippo but, oh my god I cant believe I'm about say this" hesitated Sango

"Come on, Bitch spill it, I want to know" Demanded Kagome.

" Very well, Shippo's Dick didn't get hard" blurted Sango rapidly.

"..." silence was Kagome's only answer.

" Kagome? Hello? Are you there" asked Sango.

And suddenly unexpectedly Kagome laugh so hard she had to stop to catch her breath..

"Oh my god Sango, HAHAHAHA... that is so hilarious, HAHAHAHA. You should of seen your faces when i open the door, no wonder you were so mad, HAHAHAHA.. and Shippo, His Face HAHAHA, He was so red, his face and hair were a matching crimson" Kagome was laughing so hard that it took her a few seconds to realized Sango had hung up on her.

Mean while downstairs Akila and Onigumo could here Kagome's laughter.

"I'm glad to hear she is doing a lot better"stated Akila,

"Indeed"was Onigumo's only responded before he went back to his newspaper.

Naraku was in his bedroom, when he heard Kagome's laughter and it made him his heart skip a beat, how we wish he was the one making her laugh, it probably was that little fox demon making her laugh so full of joy, how he just wanted to snap the little bastards neck with his claws, finally he heard enough so he jump to the shower to try to relax, but that didn't help matters, cause thoughts of Kagome getting fucked by another man in the shower kept invading his mind.

Kagome decided that a quick cold shower would help her relax more, but the only thing it did was bring flashbacks of her in Sesshoua in this very same bathroom, doing very inappropriate things, the only thing it did was add fume to the fire which was very much her lust .

After her shower Kagome walk out of her bathroom just wrapped in her bathrobe, she was heading to her closet when she spotted her camera neatly place on top of her computer desk, she reached for it, turn it on and clicked the picture button, the 1st photo was of her and Sesshoua kissing in the car, the next photos that follow were just so exotic and arousing, that Kagome couldn't help but touch herself, she rubbed her clit, she caress her nipples, flashes of her and Sesshoua kept exciting her demon with in, and not only of Sesshoua, flashes of Naraku and her kept popping in her mind constantly, so Kagome couldn't take it much longer she tossed the camera to her bed and walk out her room, heading towards Naraku's chambers.

Naraku was just getting out the shower, with only a towel wrap in his torso and another one he was using to towel dry his hair, he had his eyes closed but he clearly heard when his door open and shut quickly and quietly, he walked out of his bathroom and right by his bedroom doors was Kagome wearing nothing but her open bathrobe, he could she her well toned stomach and her recently waxed pussy. He looked up to her face and seen her smile,

"What are you doing here Kagome?"ask Naraku while we looked away pretending to be looking for boxers in his cabinets.

"I just came to apologized and to tell you that I wasn't with a man, earlier in the shower"answer Kagome Seductively

"He quickly looked up, so you weren't, then please explain to this Naraku, who was sharing the shower with you this afternoon?"asked Naraku.

"It wasn't a man Raku, It was a girl" was Kagome last respond as she drop her Bathrobe completely and walk up to him and snatch his towel off.

"Take me"was Kagome's only sentence before Naraku threw her to his bed and got on top of her...

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 6. ONCE AGAIN, I do apologized. Please Read & review..


	7. Chapter 7

**I am BACK! After lets say almost 2 years. I am truly sorry.**

Naraku just laid in bed, with the beauty enchantress head laying on his chest. He stared up at the ceiling thinking about the events that took place hours ago.

The way her body moved on top of him, just like a cobra luring in her pray with her exotic lust filled eyes. He knew he was gambling with his emotions, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't say no to her, he loved her too much. She was everything he could dream of. She was smart, passionate, beautiful, sexy, sophisticated and had a great sense of humor.

He watched as she stirred and stretched slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at him. Her big crystalline blue eyes looking up at him with her big bright smile. I love her and I am willing to gamble my emotions for her, she is worth it, thought Naraku.

"Morning handsome" said Kagome as she stretched.

"Morning sleeping beauty" replied Naraku as he rolled on top of her planting small kisses down her neck. "Raku stop it, it tickles you know that's my weak spot," whined Kagome as she playfully try to push him off.

"What's wrong Kagome you scare of what I might do"

"Its not that I am scare, I am sore"

"Sore, hmm I wonder why" said Naraku with a grin on his mouth.

"You know why, I am yet to get accustomed to all your.." she liked her lips and looked down towards his man hood, "huge cock" replied Kagome with a moan.

Naraku couldn't help but laugh at her comment. Kagome couldn't help but blush, she barely heard him laugh, but when she did, it was like music to her ears. Naraku notice her blush, he leaned in and whispered in her ear "what's so funny mami?" her blush deepened.

"Gosh Naraku! Not only does your sexy laughter makes my heart skip a beat, but when you call me mami well you cross the line mister." She giggled as she rolled on top of him, grinding her hips against his groin area. "how you like that Raku? Huh, You like this papi ohh yes papi..."stop it Kagome!" interrupted Naraku, trying to hold the moan that was trying to escape his beautiful lips.

"Why papi, can't handle me papi" teased Kagome as she increased her movement.

"Ha! It is you that can't handle all this" said Naraku thrusting his hips up at Kagome.

"Ouch! Meanie" groaned Kagome as she got off him and walked towards the bathroom. She looked back at him and stuck her tongue out and quickly shut the door close. Naraku was just not fast enough when he got to the bathroom door. "Next time I will make sure I put that tongue to good use my sexy bitch!" stated Naraku.

There was a light knock at the door at the same time the water started running. He quickly put on his boxers and opened the door.

"Hey Naraku, I was looking for Kagome but I see I have found her" stated Akila in a matter of fact tone. Naraku was about to reply, but was cut off my Ms Higurashi, "just save it Naraku, I don't know why you want to be in a situation like this. It is clear that Kagome is just going through an emotional phase.."Look Akila" interrupted Naraku "I know that, you don't have to throw it in my face. I love Kagome a lot! I know what she is going through. But just know that I am not going to break her heart. I am here for her." finished Naraku a tad bit irritated. "I know you are not a little kid, and I am not saying this for her own good. I am saying for you. I know Kagome is my daughther and I love her, but it is you that worries me. Don't get your hopes up" replied Akila.

"Hn"

"I am serious Naraku"

"I am too. I am not a child, now if you excuse I have a damsel in distress to attend to"

With a nod Akila walked away, annoyance clearly written all over her face. Naraku closed the door with more force than what he intended. Just then Kagome walked out the bathroom, steam coming out the doorway as she came out. Towel wrapped around her body. Naraku walked up to her and hugged her inhaling in her exotic scent.

"Kagome I am here for you no matter what".

"Whoa, where is this coming from Raku?" asked Kagome

"I just felt like letting you know" was his answer. Kagome sniffed the air and squinted her eyes in annoyance, then she opened them and looked up at Naraku.

"Raku my mom was here right?"

"Hn"

"She was, I know it! Look don't pay her no mind Raku. I know what I want and it is you"

Naraku let her go and walked towards the bathroom. Kagome grabbed his wrist

"I am serious, I..Only...Want...she licked her lips seductively..You..Papi"

"I told you about calling me papi Kagome" answered Naraku with a grin as he picked her up bridal style and headed towards the bathroom.

"I already showered Raku,now put me down now"

"hmm NOPE!"

"NARAKU"

"hmm Nope"

"Yamashita Christopher the 3rd Naraku put me down now!'

"What? I don't have a middle name. But if i did Christopher the 3rd?" Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"Well the longer I say your name, the more serious you are going to take me"

"HA! That's a good one. I take you serious Koibito"

"If you did you would listen to me"

"This is your punishment for calling me..."

"Papi" finished Kagome with a innocent smile

"You see Kagome, you keep teasing me. Now you gonna pay" Naraku turned the water on and got in with Kagome.

All over the house moans could be heard you didn't even have to be a demon to hear them.

Red eyes stare in annoyance at the blue eye beauty that sat across from him.

"Before you say anything, I already talked to your son"

Onigumo just shook his head and continue to type on his laptop.

Naraku and Kagome finish showering if you can call it that and were now heading towards Ginza Kagome's favorite shopping district. Well known around the world as one of the most luxurious districts in the world. It is also were Ricoh is located. Own by the fierce and aristocratic well respected family Yamashita. They pulled up to one of the many valet parking garages available. They got out and began shopping more like Kagome did and Naraku just followed like a puppy. She dragged him from store to store. He couldn't complaint he was happy to be with her. Every then and now people would turn around and comment on what a beautiful couple they were, or how gorgeous Kagome is, and so on... He did hear a couple say how lucky they were to be filthy rich and have everyone bending over for them at a snap of their fingers. Naraku couldn't help but send a death glare their way. They quickly turn around and continue on there way, more like ran away. There wasn't a soul in Japan who didn't know about them, specially when the renowned Onigumo Yamashita married the notorious Akila Higurashi known to always get her way and never put up with any ones crap. The media went crazy. It was the wedding of the year. They were named The Super couple by Forbes company making an estimated 3,000,000,000 each

Naraku and kagome were walking lost in conversation when something caught his attention he told Kagome to go on, that we would catch up to her.

Kagome nod her head and went inside one of her favorite stores Gucci. Once in there her mind was set on shopping mode, not noticing the demoness approaching her.

Kagome was looking at the polo shirts for men when she felt someone arms wrapped around her.

"That was fast Naraku"

"Wrong guess again"

Kagome froze at the sound of her voice and took a quick sniff "Sesshoua?"

"You are correct"

Kagome turned around and smile at the attractive silver hair demoness that smile back at her.

"What are you doing here Sesshoua" asked Kagome, as she studied Sesshoua's selection in clothing. She was wearing a white polo Lacoste shirt, blue denim pants and white Gucci slip on shoes. She looked like a boy giggle Kagome in her mind.

"The same thing you are doing" Replied Sesshoua gesturing to the bags she held on both of her hands.

"You aren't the only one with money Kagome"

"I never said I was, I was just surprised" replied Kagome while she comb her long silky hair with her delicate fingers.

"Looking exceptionally beautiful today aren't we" said Sesshoua while looking up and down at Kagome with a smirk on her face. Kagome was wearing Royal Blue skinny jeans, a real tight fitting black and white striped tank top, and black blazer and Black 7 inch Booties. Her hair was out with her bangs coming down to her eyes. She screamed wealthy with out having to voice it.

"Always" replied Kagome.

"I can't stop thinking about you Kagome, I don't know what you did to me or what spell you have me under. But you are all I think about" leaning in Sesshou whispered in Kagome's ear "your moans don't leave my mind, your wet..." "Sesshou shut up, omg don't say that out loud, someone can hear you" blurted out Kagome, putting a finger on her lips to silence her. Sesshou licked Kagome's finger laughing at Kagome's reaction. A loud moan slipped Kagome's lips, but she quickly walked away murmuring deathly threats at a certain horny Inuyoukai, when she notice the clerk give her a odd look.

"Why is my little vixen acting so shy?, you weren't so shy in the shower"

"Jeez! Sesshou, don't say stuff like that."

"I don't see anyone here"

"Yeah, But my … She hesitated for a bit before replying..brother can hear you"

"I didn't know you had a brother"

"You don't know anything about me, so just leave before he comes"

"I will leave on one condition"

"It's that so" asked Kagome "what is it" Some how knowing what it was before Sesshou answered.

"Kiss me"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Do it or I stay"

Groaning under her breath Kagome gave in.

"Good girl' replied Seshoua leaning in capturing Kagome's soft intoxicating lips.

Kagome was lost in the kiss when she heard the clerk say "Welcome Mr Yamashita". Her eyes shot open, and she pushed the Inuyoukai of her. "You got to go now. My brother just walked in"

Groaning she quickly gave her a peck on the lips and walked away through the clothing racks.

"Hey Kagome are you in here, I can smell"

"Here Raku" waved Kagome, while quickly trying to put on lip gloss.

"There you are my beautiful women" Naraku said as he walked up to her wrapping his arms around her, he pulled off and notice Kagome's lips they were red and her hair was a bit messy. He quickly scanned the store and just saw a guy with white hair walking out the boutique store. He took a quick sniff and notice that Kagome's has hiding her scent he decided not to comment on it when she gave him a nervous look...

While Kagome went inside the Gucci store Naraku went inside Tiffany's. As soon as he was inside a demoness greeted him, when she realized who just walked in she walked up him, spiking her scent so he could smell it.

"How can I help you Mr. Yamashita" She ended with a wink. Naraku sighed in disgust and walked towards the window display.

"I would like to purchased this" he said gesturing towards a beautiful necklace and earring set.

"Oh my! She must be a lucky lady. I am jealous" said the clerk with distaste.

"I am the lucky one to have her in my life" stated Naraku with annoyance in his voice towards the promiscuous gold digging clerk. He paid and quickly made his way out of the store.

Kagome and Naraku had a delicious meal at Sakura's Steak House, and were now heading back home.

When they got back home Kagome quickly ran up the stairs anxious to try everything she had purchase, giggling when she notice Naraku trailing behind her with a menacing smile, she freaked out a bit and continue on her way. She quickly gave her mom a kiss on the cheek as she passed her and ran inside her room...

Kagome was putting the finishing touches on her hair when she heard Naraku give her door a slight knock. She gave her self one good look at the mirror. She was wearing a all black tight fitting dress, the neckline was a cut all the way down below her breast, the back was open, showing off her whole back, she wore black Christian Louboutin open toe pumps that were 5 inch tall. Her lips were tinted a deep bright red, her eyeshadow was a dark smokey gray and black color, with a black line of eyeliner going across her lid. She open the door and Naraku's mouth fell open. She blushed a bit and looked away

"Koi, you look stunning"

"Oh Raku, I try my best"

"You know what will make you look even more gorgeous?" asked Naraku.

"You" answered Kagome.

"Of course me, but something else" said Naraku as he pulled a box from behind his back. He opened it for Kagome and it was a the most beautiful necklace and earring set she had ever seen. The necklace was covered in diamonds, but in the middle was a heart shaped ruby surrounded by diamonds all around it. The earrings were tear drop diamond shaped. It was just beautiful. Kagome was dumbfounded.

"Oh my Naraku, it's beautiful just like your eyes. You should not have bought it. It must have cost you a fortune, thank you Papi" she looked over at Naraku lovingly and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Strike one Kagome" said Naraku in between kisses.

"Strike one for what?" asked Kagome.

"For calling me papi, you know that word turns me on"

"Hn, I know that's why I say it, now put it on me" said Kagome moving her hair out the way.

"You look beautiful koi" was Naraku's response when he looked at Kagome with the necklace and earrings on. Kagome blushed and walked over to her bed and grabbed her wristlet.

"I bought you something too, but compare to this, it looks lame and cheap." Naraku let out a small laugh. Coming from you I doubt it is cheap, Ms High Maintenance."

"Raku, stop teasing me. I will give it to you tomorrow papi..." Kagome looked at him nervously. "Oops"

"Strike two" was all Naraku said as they both headed out the house for a night out in the beautiful city of Tokyo.

Two Months Later...

Kagome and Naraku's relationship continue to develop. The whole summer they spent together. They did everything together. They went out clubbing, shopping, hiking they even went to New York and Bora Bora. Everything was perfect. It was now August, In less than a month she will begin her 2nd year in Tokyo University. Her 1st year she spend it in Paris, France studying Major Journalism. Now she decided to stick close to home and study at University Of Tokyo. The most prestigious school in all of Japan. Ranked number one in Asia and 21st in the world. She thought going to a school outside Japan was going to be a great experience, but It wasn't. She missed all her friends, especially Bonkotsu. So she enrolled there to be close to him. Now she wished she could switch schools, but it is too late to enroll in another University.

It was now August 9th beautiful Thursday, with exceptional weather. Kagome was in the kitchen talking to her mom, waiting for Naraku to go pick her up for a picnic at Hibiya Park. So she wore a black strapless summer dress with pink Sakura's decorating the bottom, and black glittery oxford shoes. Her long wavy hair was left out, with a black sun hat as her only accessory. She was drinking a glass of water when she started feeling light headed. She grabbed onto one of the chairs for support, closing her eyes and breathing rapidly.

"Kagome, sweetie are you ok?" asked a worried Akika as she stood next to her daughter.

"Yes Mother, I am well. Just a bit light headed."

"Kagome you need to see a Doctor. This is the 3rd time this week this has happened."

"It's fine, I promise to make a appointment tomorrow"

"Just make sure you do, I..." a beep from outside interrupted Akila.

"I will Mom, goodbye" Said Kagome as she gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

Once outside she fix on her hat and started walking down the stairs towards Naraku who was outside holding the passengers door open for her. Just as she was about take the next step, she started feeling light headed and everything went pitch black...

Kagome woke up slowly opening her eyes and closing them trying to adjust to the light that was hitting her eyes...

"Kagome sweetie are you ok" asked a concern Akila.

"Hmm yes, I think" Kagome looked around and notice she was in the hospital.

"What am I going here Mom?" asked Kagome.

"You fainted baby girl, I was so worried"

"I did? I don't remember. Am I alright"

Akila looked around nervously "Yes! Just wait for the doctor to come in, and explain everything"

"Explain what mother, what are you hiding from me?"

"I can't say yet sweetie" replied Akila with a smile, you could just see the joy radiating from her. There was a knock on the door and the Doctor walked in with Naraku trailing behind him.

"Goodevening Ms Higurashi. I am Dr. Yokomoto, nice to see you are awake now" greeted the Doctor.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Yokomoto. Can you please explain to me what is wrong with me?" asked a worried Kagome. He looked over at Akila then at Naraku.

"Is he the one?" Asked Dr Yokomoto.

"Yes, Doctor. That is him" answered a joyful Akila.

"Well I would like to have a word with just the two, if you don't mind ma'am"

"No problem. I will be outside if anything" said Akila walking out the door, gently squeezing Naraku's shoulder as she walked out.

"Well Ms. Higurashi 1st off on behalf of the hospital we would like to congratulate you, on your pregnancy..."

_**Hello readers. New ones and old ones. I just want to state that since Kagome is a demon, pregnancies are shorter. I would also like to apologized. I am truly sorry, please find it in your heart to forgive me. So please read and review and most importantly enjoy. Also As of right now I am editing the 1**__**st**__** 6 chapters, I found "**__**a lot**__** "of mistakes. Please forgive me I don't have a betta. Taking applications.. haha! Enjoy once again.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok here we go again. Chapter 8. Fast update no? Hopefully I would stay motivated and keep updating as often.**

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" asked a teary Kagome. Not yet being able to believe what Dr. Yamamoto just revealed.

"In my 34 years in this profession I have never been wrong Ms. Higurashi."

"But, I don't understand, this can't be happening to me. I am too young for this. This is LIE! Why couldn't I be able to tell? Why didn't any one in my family smelled the change in my scent? I know my scent had to change" yelled Kagome.

Awkwardly looking around Dr Yamamoto replied.

"I am afraid this is not a lie. The reason for your scent not changing is because it is hard for a demoness to stay pregnant. Her body most of the time doesn't accept the embryo, resulting in early termination of the pregnancy." After a moment of silence he added "I will leave you two alone and give you some privacy to talk" he walked out the room, giving Naraku a stern look.

Kagome refused to look at Naraku. She was mad, mad at herself so careless and mad at Naraku for just standing there doing nothing.

"So you just not going to say anything huh? asked Kagome still refusing to look at Naraku.

"What do you want me to say?"

She quickly turned and glared at him.

"What do I want you to say? I don't know Naraku! Jeez, just say something. Say it's going to be ok, make me feel better. This is all your fucking fault. My life just can't seem to get any better. First Bonkotsu breaks my heart, and now I find out I am having a bastard child, do you know how much this is going to ruined my image!" she yelled but quickly realized what she said "Raku, I ..I.. she choked "A bastard? He interrupted looking at her with venomous eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me? Fuck your image you stupid ungrateful bitch. You blame me, yet you did nothing to protect yourself! You didn't complaint about having a bastard child every night you came to my room wanting me to fuck you like the submissive horny bitch that you are."

At this point Naraku was beyond mad. Emotions swimming in his mind like a school of fish.

"I am sorry, I wasn't thinking" she was barely able to add.

"Of course you weren't thinking! You never do. Everything you do is on pulse, without thinking of the consequences. You speak so much about your image, yet to seem to be so naïve to realize that your image has been tainted when Bonkotsu cheated on you with Jakotsu. I can't blame him, now that I really got to know the real rotten Kagome. You repulse me, just as much as Bonkotsu repulses you. There isn't really a point of having such angelic features, if you are inside are rotten to the core."

By this point Kagome's saddness was replace with burning anger she quickly grabbed a cup full of water that was next to her bed, and flung it at Naraku. He easily dodged it, pinning her against the bed. He was so close their noses were touching. His eyes were fading from red to white at a fast rate.

"Get the fuck out of face!" She yelled. "I hate you, just like this vermin bastard I am carrying, I don't want him just like I don't want you." She have her self a mental high five when she saw her words get to him.

Slowly grinning he held to her tighter.

"What makes you think I want someone so conniving carrying my heir?" he spat. "You are better off getting an abortion." They stayed like that for a while until he felt something moist on his cheek, took him a few seconds to realize she had just spitted in his face. Angered clearly written on his face, he let her go. She was to mad to realize her hands were so white from the blood that was denied from his tight grip around both of her wrist.

He started walking away, before stopping and looking back, his hand around the door knob "You have one week to get rid of the "bastard" in you" making sure she heard the emphasis in the word. "If you fail to do so. I will make sure to rip you open with my bare hands and taking it out." and he was gone.

Right after Kagome was release from the hospital she drove straight to Sango's house. Even though Kagome knew she had provoked Naraku, she felt so upset by his words. The words kept replaying in her mind. They really got to her. For the first time in her life she was really scared for her life. So much hate seeping from his words, so much hate radiating from his aura. She really did screw up this time, and there was no way he would ever see her the same.

It has now been two months since the incident. Kagome was now three and a half months pregnant. She never went back home after the hospital. Not only because she was scared Naraku was going to go through with his plan. She still kept in touch with her mom. Her mom was happy that she decided to keep the baby. Kagome realized that she really did care for Naraku. She might even say she was starting to love him. She tried calling him in the beginning but he never answered her calls. Her mom refused to talk about him at all. The only thing she knew was that he barely came home to sleep. Spent all his time at work. The only persons that knew about the incident at the hospital were Naraku, Sango and herself. She didn't want anyone to pity her or look down at her.

Kagome was laying down sun bathing at Sango's when she felt her baby move for the first time. So much joy filled her heart. She was going to be a mother.

"I can't believe I thought about ending your life little one." she said to her baby while rubbing her belly. The baby moved again, knowing he had felt her joy, she smiled and called out to Sango.

"Sango" she yelled happily "come here quickly" she added.

"What is it baby mama?" Sango answered walking up to her.

"Feel my stomach, the baby is moving. Look feel!"

Sango put her hand and the baby gave it a little kick. Sango lit up and saw her friends eyes, who were filled with tears of joy.

"I am really going to be a mother, aren't I Sango?"

"Yes you are. I am so happy for you" she said hugging her lightly "You know I am here for you no matter what, right?"

"I know Sango, I appreciated and so does my hormones" she added jokingly.

The two demoness busted out a fit of giggles.

"Kagome tomorrow is your first Ultrasound, right?"

"Yup" replied Kagome.

"Who are you going with?" she asked.

"Alone" she answered coldly.

"If you want, I will go with you"

"No Sango, I know you made plans. Don't let my personal stuff get in your way"

"They are not, I want to go"

"Nah. It's ok, I want some alone time"

"Ok. But you better call me after the ultrasound, I want to be the first person to congratulate you. Serves me right, I am the godmother." She stated proudly.

Kagome just laughed it off, reassuring her she was going to be the first to know the gender of her baby.

It was thirty minutes past noon, when Kagome decided to get out the car and go talk to Naraku. Praying he wasn't still as mad at her. She made her way up the elevator. The doors had just opened when she heard Naraku's voice filled with anger.

"You are fired, you incompetent bitch! Get out of my sight before I make you suffer a slow and painful death" The door slammed close and a young girl ran passed her crying. Gulping to her self she slowly walked up to his door and opened it with out even bothering to knock.

Naraku was standing near a now broken window, his back towards her, glass fragments spilled all over the floor near his feet. He fail to notice the pregnant onna standing inside his office.

"Raku" she whispered.

Quickly swinging around, he saw the women who hunted his dreams standing in the doorway. His eyes slowly traveled down her stomach, noticing the small bump the adorned her figure. His eyes softened, but were quickly filled with bitterness when he made eye contact with her.

"Didn't I tell you to get rid of that thing" he stated coldly cracking his fingers.

"I was, but I just couldn't" she answered.

"Well get ready to pay the consequences." By the time he finished that sentence he was in front of her, one hand around her fragile slender neck.

"You won't do it."

"What makes you so sure" he laughed.

"You love me"

He laughed even more "I did, now I detest you bitch." he added pushing her to the floor.

Kagome got up slowly, his tall figure looking down at her with disgust.

"Get out"

"No! Not until you hear me out"

"Get out out NOW!"

"Hear what I have to say, then I will leave and never bother you again"

He gave it a thought, then signaled for her to continue.

"Raku.. "Naraku" he corrected her.

"Naraku" she began again. "I know you may hate me now, and I may be to late to tell you this but I love you. I didn't realize it until I was away from you. I know this whole mess is my fault. But I didn't mean anything I said back at the hospital. I was just afraid. I wanted you to say something, to reassure me that everything was going to be ok. I am so sorry. I know sometimes I let my mouth get the best of me, I apologize. After I left the hospital, I was going to self induce a miscarriage. But I kept postponing it. I started to miss you like hell, that's when I realized, that I indeed do love you and that I couldn't end my babies life. I been debating whether to come look for you, I was asking for a sign of encouragement, and today I got it."

"A signal? And what was it?" he asked coldly.

"Our baby encouraged me. He moved for the first time. The best feeling I've ever had. I decided to put my pride aside and at least try, and talk to you. I don't want my baby to grow up with out his father. It's not fair for him. Even if you decide to not be in his life. I want him to know that I tried." she finished with a sad whisper.

"You think you can just come here with your crocodile tears, and assume I am going to go running up to you like a little puppy?" he laughed "You are so fake, you should try being an actress Kagome. It suits you well."

"I am not acting." she stated a little irritated.

"Oh!" he said as if remembering something "It's all about image, isn't it? You don't want people to look down on you for being an unmarried single mother, who got pregnant from god knows who. Isn't it bitch?"

"You jerk, as if I care about that anymore. I could care less what they say about me. I have the money to do it on my own. I don't need no one to belittle be or pity me. I am above all who dare criticize me."

"You bore me, get out" He stated pointing towards the door.

Kagome slowly shook her head and started walking out. But stop when she felt her

pup give her a small kick.

She turned around and went up to Naraku, grabbed his hand forcefully and placed in on her swollen stomach.

He gasped when the baby gave a small kick again. He looked into her eyes, his face full of confusion.

"I have my first ultrasound tomorrow at ten in the morning at Tokyo Metropolitan Hiroo Hospital. If you want to be a part of our life, please come" and she was gone.

Kagome was in the waiting room, anxiously waiting and hoping Naraku would come through the door any second.

She felt her heart skip a beat when the nurse called her name, she gave one last glance behind her, before letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding and followed the nurse towards her room.

She was already laying down in bed, when the ultrasound technician walked in. He kindly greeted her with a smile and started to set up. He applied ultrasound jelly on her stomach,and he was about to begin the procedure, but he suddenly stopped.

"Not again. I am so clumsy, I forgot to add printing paper to the machine. I am so sorry Ms. Higurashi. I will be right back" He quickly walked out the room a blush staining his cheeks.

As soon as he left the room Kagome let the tears fall. She couldn't stop them.

She quickly covered her eyes trying to wipe the tears away when she heard the doctor open the door. She felt two hands gently grab her hands away from her face. She opened her eyes and saw Naraku standing in front of her, gently smiling down at her.

"You made it Raku"

"I thought about what you said. I overreacted, I didn't mean a thing I said that day. I was shocked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I could not ask Kami for a more ideal onna to bare my heir. You are perfect in my eyes. I would have to be dead to miss this day." he finished, capturing her soft sweet lips mixed with a touch of saltiness from her tears. "I love you kagome" he added as he pulled away slowly.

The ultrasound technician came back in a moment later. He prepared the machine and the procedure began.

"There we go. Mr and Ms. Higurashi this is your baby's heart." he said turning the screen towards them, so they could have a better view.

"Look Raku his little heart is beating, that's our baby"

He didn't answer her, just looked at her tenderly.

"Would you like to know the gender?" the technician interrupted there little moment of love, feeling a bit awkward for doing it.

"YES!" Kagome yelled happily.

Naraku gave her hand a light squeezed and nodded to the doctor.

"Congratulations, It's a boy"..

**Read and Review please, but most importantly enjoy. See you all soon.**

**P.S. I know it seems like a Naraku and Kagme fic, trust me it is not.**


End file.
